1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a connector and more particularly to a connector mounted to a printed circuit board.
2. The Related Art
Electronic products have become more and more important in people's life as the electronic industry develops rapidly. In order to meet consumers' further request, the suppliers attempt to make the electronics shorter, smaller, lighter and thinner, which challenges the technique of connector industry.
When a conventional connector is assembled to a printed circuit board, it always be mounted on the surface of the printed circuit board. Correspondingly, the connector has inserting portions or fixing portions extending downwards from the bottom of the housing or shelter of the connector for mounting on the printed circuit board.
However, as the bottom of the conventional connector is mounted on the printed circuit board, the electronic products will be thicken, which is not fit the trend of the electronic development. What's more, the conventional connector takes up much space on the printed circuit board, leaving little space for other designs.